Lost Love
by anime-fangirl26
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki were to get married. But then they fall into an alternate world filled with blood shed and carnage. Can they overcome this world and continue to love each other and get married, or will their efforts result in their deaths?


**Hey guys!**

**So this here is my second VK fanfic! In this story, Yuuki and Kaname are human beings, not vampires. This story was originally my short story for my World Literature II class, but I tweaked it just a bit, and this is the end result! Enjoy and please review! XD XD XD XD **

Kaname woke up, feeling a searing pain throughout his entire body. He had a massive headache that didn't seem like it was going to subside any time soon. Using what strength he had left in his arms he hoisted himself up on his elbows and focused in on his surroundings. His face wore an expression of complete confusion.

"Where am I?" Kaname asked himself. He could barely hear his own voice. His eyesight was all blurry and fuzzy. Nothing was clear to him. He lay back on the ground and closed his eyes in hopes of gaining back some of his lost eyesight and ridding his body of the pain. He awoke about 10 minutes later. He looked around himself and felt his sight return to his eyes; only he wished it didn't.

Kaname gazed upon his surroundings with a face of horror and utter confusion. Surrounding him were blood-covered houses with shattered windows, deteriorated walls, and doors hanging off their hinges. The trees were lifeless, for they didn't have colorful leaves covering the branches or birds sitting upon them chirping pleasant melodies. The carnage was revolting, as there were dead bodies scattered on the streets as far as the eye could see. Thick blood was pouring out of their necks and the smell of the carrion was simply horrendous. Kaname furrowed his eyebrows and his face turned as white as paper. Suddenly, he felt his stomach churning and making odd gurgling noises.

"Oh no," Kaname mumbled to himself. Soon he turned around and started puking his guts out. A greenish-brown color started pouring out his mouth as he emptied out his stomach as a result of the overwhelming gore and bloodshed.

"H-How did I g-get h-here?" Kaname had stuttered, thinking about how on earth he could've landed himself into such a dreadful place. He tried to rethink the events of that morning in his mind while trying to keep his composure in the midst of the bloodbath.

_It had been a beautiful Saturday morning in a small town in Japan called Chiba. The sun was complimenting the light blue, cloudless sky with its dazzling rays, giving off a tranquil atmosphere. Breezing swiftly through them, the leaves made a soft shuffling sound. Birds were sitting upon a tree branch chirping a melodious tone. Kids playing in the nearby park swung on the swings, slid down the slides and played hop skotch. Walking past this tranquil scene were two siblings._

_The youngest went by the name of Kuran Yuuki, a 16-year old girl with long, flowing brown hair along with ruby red eyes. Her older brother went by the name of Kuran Kaname, an 18-year old boy with short brown hair, and crimson colored eyes. _

_As they continued on their walk, the siblings made their way towards their usual resting place under the Maple Tree. Yuuki and Kaname sat down adjacent to one another and leaned back against the tree, gazing up at the sky and holding each other's hands. As time passed by, Yuuki finally broke the silence. _

"_Ne Onii-sama? You know, I had the most pleasant dream last night. It was quite delightful actually. In the dream, you and I-"Yuuki started, only to be cut off by her brother._

"_It doesn't matter to me what the dream is about Yuuki. As long as you and I are in it, that's enough to make me more than happy," Kaname said, still looking up at the sky with a serene look glazed over his face . A smile made its way to his face as he turned towards Yuuki, signaling for her to continue. _

_*giggles* "Onii-sama! You haven't even heard what my dream was about yet! How do you know if it's going to be good or bad?" Yuuki asked her brother._

_"Oh I don't. I just know if it's a dream with you in it, it will always be nice and sweet. Just like you," Kaname said effortlessly. Yuuki had a slight tinge of pink covering her cheeks but willed it to go away, for she knew her brother would start teasing her to no end. It also didn't help that her brother was right in his assumption. _

_"Anyways, in the dream, you and I had just graduated out of college and we were heading home. Once we got there, our parents were waiting for us on the front porch to welcome our return and they said that they were holding a party to celebrate our graduation. You were dressed in a black tux with a messily tied red bow, and I was in a vermilion dress," Yuuki paused to take a quick glance at her brother to make sure he hadn't zoned off while she was talking. She turned around to see her brother staring at her with a smile on his face willing her to continue. "Once people started to leave, I left for the balcony in my room. It was a bright night, with a full moon surrounded by beautiful shining stars. Then you came in and slid your arms around my waist and rested you head against mine. And we just stood there, like a happy couple. Then all of a sudden, you called out my name and when I looked at you, you were kneeling on the ground looking up at me. And I asked, 'Kaname, what are you doing? Why are you kneeling on the ground like that?' And you know how you replied?" Yuuki looked at Kaname to see a questioning but anticipating look in his eyes. "You pulled out a small blue box from your pocket and opened it up to me. And I was simply at a loss of words. In it, there was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. It was silver with a r-ruby encrusted i-into the c-center," by then Yuuki had tears forming in her eyes that she couldn't continue with her story. Instead, she felt a strong pair of arms encircling her waist and pulling her into a broad but muscular chest. _

_"You don't have to say anything more Yuuki. That truly is a sweet dream. Didn't I tell you that it would be?" Kaname looked down at Yuuki, but she refused to make eye contact with her brother. Kaname gently took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. Yuuki had a hard time maintaining eye contact with Kaname; his eyes looked as if they could see into her soul, as if they could see her deepest fears. Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt Kaname move around. She looked at him, but her eyes immediately went as wide as a saucer. He fished out a navy blue box from his pocket and opened it for Yuuki to see. Inside was a silver ring, except there was a pink heart encrusted into the center. And inside the ring, it read, 'Kaname and Yuuki'. She tried to say something, anything, but her voice wouldn't come out. It was stuck in her throat. Her heart was severely pounding against her chest and she felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. _

_"This can't be happening," Yuuki thought. "It's just like my dream."_

_"I had hoped to wait a bit longer but…..you pretty much described everything in you dream. I'm sorry the stone isn't a ruby. Pink diamonds were all they had," Kaname said with a faint smile. He glanced down at Yuuki only to see her face covered in tears. Kaname couldn't help but chuckle to himself at how cute his sisters image was at that very moment. He stood up from his spot and walked in front of Yuuki. He kneeled down before her and took her hand in his._

_"Kuran Yuuki. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Kaname said effortlessly, as if he had practiced that phrase a million times. Yuuki was at a loss of words. The love of her life was actually kneeling down in front of her, asking her marry him. Never mind that they were siblings; their parents were also siblings when they got married. Yuuki had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Her whole face was blushing almost like a bright red tomato. _

_"Y-yes. Yes! It would mean the world to me if I could be your wife!" Yuuki almost said it too quickly for anyone to actually comprehend. But Kaname caught it perfectly, based on his genuine smile spreading across his face and the over joyed glint in his eyes. He carefully removed the ring from its case, took Yuuki's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. Yuuki brought her hand up to her face to examine the ring more closely. This was exactly like her dream. This was everything she had been hoping for! It really was a dream come true! Yuuki glanced at Kaname to see tears welling up in his eyes as well. She suddenly crashed into him, hugging his body as tightly as she could, to show her affection. Kaname gladly wrapped his hands around her waist and laid his head on top of hers. Yuuki looked up at Kaname and took ahold of his face and gingerly caressed it, as if it was the softest silk in the world. Kaname looked into Yuuki's eyes and felt lost in them. It was like he could feel safe with this fragile being for the rest of his life; he could put his trust and faith in her. He took Yuuki's face and looked possessively at her lips. He slowly began to close the distance between them. Yuuki waited with much anticipation as her brother-no…..her fiancée leaned in to kiss her. "I can't believe this is really happe-!" Yuuki thought to herself but that thought was cut short as the ground began to shake beneath them. Before they knew it, the ground began to crumble beneath them and they fell through, screaming in fright. _

Kaname took another glance around him, desperately searching for his sister.

"YUUKI!" Kaname yelled with a sense of urgency. When he heard no reply, he crumbled to the ground, sobbing, for he hadn't the slightest idea of where his little sister could be. Suddenly, he heard a low grumbling sound resonating from somewhere behind him. Slowly, but carefully, he turned his head around, only to shriek in complete shock. There, standing behind him, stood a tall shadow-like figure. He had brown, tousled hair and his face was perfectly sculptured. He had crimson colored eyes, symbolizing that he was craving for that thick blood running in Kaname's veins which he knew would quench the burning desire enveloping his being. Realization soon hit Kaname as he swiftly stood on his feet and ran as fast as his legs would take him. _"I have to get out of here and find Yuuki be-," _Kaname had started to insinuate.

"Did you really think you, a mere human, could out run me, a vampire?" Kaname suddenly stopped and gradually turned around to see the vampire standing directly behind him and towering over him. His voice seemed to be stuck in his throat as a result of him being petrified of this being standing in all his glory in front of him. The moonlight now clearly illuminated his growing fangs and his eyes were now clearer than they were before. His whole eye was vermilion, though that wasn't what alarmed Kaname. No. It was the fact that thick, crimson blood was flowing down from the vampire's eyes. Never in his life had Kaname gazed upon such an atrocity.

"I have been waiting for a good human to drink from for over 150 years now," he started while slowly making his way towards Kaname. "As you've probably seen, there are no humans that live amongst us. They're all dead; drained of every single drop of blood. But now that you've entered our world, I can drink from you freely to finally quench my thirst." He was finally standing behind Kaname, with one hand firmly wrapped around his waist and the other hand gingerly caressing his pale and petrified face. Commands reeled in Kaname's mind telling him to escape the clutches of this terrifying vampire. But this impossibly strong being seemed to be numbing all reason and thought.

While Kaname attempted to escape the grasp of this incredibly tough creature, the vampire detected a vein in the nape of his prey's neck. Without a second thought, he dove down, digging his aching fangs deep into Kaname's neck and mercilessly started to drink to his heart's content. Guzzling down this rich, flowing, syrup of life, his overbearing thirst was progressively becoming quenched.

Though his life blood was being drained from him by the second, Kaname found enough strength in his arms to elbow the vampire in his jaw. Howling out in pain, the vampire stumbled back, clutching his jaw in pain. Kaname used this time to escape from the vampire's grip, and started to run down a narrow pathway that lay in front of him.

Kaname desperately searched for Yuuki, worried that she may have encountered the same situation as he just had moments ago. Out of nowhere, Kaname heard a blood curling scream. He stopped dead in his tracks, for he had recognized that voice.

"Yuuki…," Kaname whispered to himself. With adrenaline fueling him, Kaname sprinted to where he heard his fiancée scream. Looking around, Kaname finally spotted Yuuki. But not in the condition he wanted to see her in. No. It was too late. His worst fears had already come true. Yuuki's eyes were bloodshot and on her neck were two clearly visible holes that leaked blood and created puddles of her life's essence on her collarbone. Sticking through her heart was a tree branch, which allowed blood to drench her whole body. Kaname could only stare at what used to be his dear, younger sister, and fiancée, who was now dead. Kaname yelled at the top of his lungs, along with tears pouring down his face. Kaname was in a state of complete and utter shock. Walking closer towards his girl, he noticed her face was covered in tears. She had been crying. Crying because of the pain, because of the anguish she had been feeling, but most of all, because of the fact that she would never see her older brother and fiancée ever again. This tore Kaname's heart apart and he started to go through mental turmoil.

"I'm sorry Y-Yuuki," Kaname mumbled under his breath. "I wasn't there to p-protect you when y-you needed it most," Kaname took a pause, trying to collect himself, for he didn't want draw attention from any other vampires that may be around. Kaname moved to cup his sister's hand in his own. It was cold, and lifeless. "I can't live without you Yuuki. I don't _want _to live without you. My life is no longer worth living if you're not a part of it. W-We were supposed to sh-share the rest of our lives t-together," Kaname stuttered with a dead tone in his voice. His face contained sadness and melancholy for the death of his most treasured sister, and anger accompanied by fury at the vampire who even dared to touch _his _Yuuki, _his _fiancée. But this…..this _blood-sucking beast _drinking her blood and killing her drove him mad and wild, way beyond the line.

All of a sudden without warning, Kaname collapsed onto the ground, clutching his neck in discomfort.

"I must've lost too much blood to that v-vampi-," Kaname had begun to insinuate, but his heart beat began to slow down significantly and his breathing became shallow, as he was attempting to breath in air. Kaname's hand fell from his neck onto the ground, and his eyes remained open, starting off into the distance. Kaname peacefully lay against the tree, underneath his beloved sister, and fiancée knowing that they would soon meet up in the next world. They could finally marry each other and live the life they had always dreamed of. But most of all….they could love each other.

**Depressing right? I should probably write something more…well happy in the future. Please Review! Reviews are always accepted even from those of you who don't have an account!**


End file.
